


There's something I'm dying to tell you

by Netflix_and_tea



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflix_and_tea/pseuds/Netflix_and_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the bite came, but it wasn't toward anybody. Looking back at it Ronan couldn't pinpoint what caused it, all he knew was that one second he was doing alright, but then the next one he had a complete freak out. He doesn't even remember much of it, it was like he had a momentary black out and then he woke up. All of Gansey's things were on the floor, and half of little Henrietta had been crushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something I'm dying to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me they belong to Maggie Steivater  
> There was no ship in mind

"You knew?" Gansey demanded before turning to Ronan.  
Ronan looked angry, nothing new, but this time it was directed wholeheartedly towards Adam. "Parish, what the hell are you talking about?" Ronan shouted, hands clenched in fists.  
Adam looked down guilty,"Look I found out from Blue, and we agreed it'd be best to not worry either of you," he explained, his argument sounding weak even to his ear.  
Gansey turned around, his eyes were full of fury that could only be matched by the lightning outside,"You didn't want to worry me about the fact I'm supposed to die some point this year?!" Gansey yelled, his demeanour was noticeably different.  
Adam was trying to think of something to say to calm Gansey down,"We were going to fine Glendower. We were going to ask for your life as the favour," he rushed seeing Gansey's impatience.  
The answer didn't seem to help their case to Gansey, as he rushed out of Monmouth once Adam finished. Adam heard the sound of The Pig miraculously starting up on the first try, and the wheels squeaked as Gansey pulled out.  
Ronan was petting Chainsaw, she squawked at the roughness and flew away from Ronan, Adam winced at the glare he was given.  
"Lynch, I need your phone to call Blue," Adam spoke quietly not wanting to set off another bomb.  
Ronan jerked his head over towards Gansey's desk, before heading towards his room, his door slammed at the same time thunder shook the building.  
Adam pressed the contact labeled maggot, and listened to it rain, thankfully Blue picked it up.  
"Gansey found out," he blurted before Blue even said hi.  
"What?" Blue asked sounding confused.  
"Gansey found out that he's supposed to die this year," Adam told her,"and then he ran off, well drove off," Adam corrected himself before laughing nervously.  
Blue let out a small gasp before demanding,"What was he wearing?"  
Adam raised his eyebrow,"I hardly think now is the time, Blue"  
"Adam,please," her voice.  
"Okay umm- his school vest and stuff," Adam answered uncertainly.  
The other line went quiet.  
"Blue," Adam demanded, his blood ran cold.  
"I have to go," Blue said hurriedly before hanging up.  
Adam sighed, before deciding to stay at Monmouth, not comfortable driving in the storm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gansey gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, his foot was pressed down on the gas pushing the pig way past her limits. The Henrietta highway was dark and slick from rain. His phone started raining, gritting his teeth he answered.  
"Gansey, where are you?" Blue's voice came from the other end.  
"What do you want,Blue," he said her name with an icy coolness full of anger.  
"Gansey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please go back to Monmouth," Blue begged, her voice full of desperation.  
"Tell me what? The fact that I'm going to die this year? The fact that two of my best friends knew but didn't tell me," He hung up, and threw his phone in the backseat.  
Gansey pressed down the gas further, squinting through the rain.  
The phone started ringing again, ignoring it Gansey pressed on, he felt the air get cooler. Gansey clenched his jaw, ignoring the new presence beside him.  
"Gansey, please go back," Noah begged his soft voicing holding a great sense of urgency.  
"Go where, Noah, back to my home where everybody's waiting for me to kick the bucket," Gansey asked his voice sharp and jagged, his hands gripping even tighter than before.  
Noah sat silently for a few minutes, the phone still ringing in the background,"Ronan didn't know, go back for him. Go back for Glendower, just go we can ask for your life as the favor," Noah pleaded, his silhouette was starting to fade,"Gansey, just go back," he repeated before disappearing completely.  
The Pig got a little bit warmer, and Gansey pulled over. He tried to slow his breathing in attempts to calm down, but the phone just wouldn't stop ringing, he banged his head on the back of the seat a few times before getting out.  
The moment Gansey stepped outside he was drenched, his sweater vest was clinging tightly to his frame, after a minute or two he felt calm enough to sit back down. When he got back inside The Pig, the phone was still ringing, sighing he picked it up.  
"Gansey, get your ass back home," Ronan ordered, talking over Gansey's attempt to speak.  
Gansey looked surprised, whether it was because Ronan was using the phone,Ronan ordering him around, or both.  
"Okay," Gansey agreed, it wasn't Ronan's fault he was angry, turning The Pig on again proved more challenging than when he had left.  
As Gansey was making a U-turn, Ronan was still on the other line,"Say something ,Gansey," he demanded impatiently.  
"Like what, Lynch? About how pissed off I am, how afraid I am, or about how betrayed I feel?" Gansey replied irritably, shaking his hair to try to dry it.  
Ronan sighed,"No, like a story, or something," his normal harsh tone came out softer than usual.  
Gansey felt a twinge of satisfaction, before he started talking,"Do you remember before all of this began, before you changed. Our families went on a picnic, and you guys ate like almost all of the chocolate cake before lunch. Then you and Declan got into a fight over the last piece, and you both ended up with-," Gansey was cut off by the sound of shattering glass.  
"Gansey,Gansey?" Ronan asked urgently. There was no answer but in the background tires were squealing ,"Fuck," Ronan swore before hanging up. 

Ronan dialed 9-1-1,"I was just on the phone with my friend, and all of the sudden there was the sound of breaking glass. He was heading towards Henrietta from the highway," he informed hurriedly before hanging up, leaving his room he grabbed Adam roughly by his arm.  
Adam made no sound of protest, once they got into the BMW,Ronan ordered,"Call Blue, and tell her we're picking her up." He tossed his phone to the currently mute boy. 

After a minute the car was filled with the sound of Adam talking softly, once they got to 300 Fox Way, Blue ran out the door.  
"What happened?" Blue demanded, as she got inside the BMW.  
Ronan gritted his teeth before answering,"I was on the phone with Gansey and had managed to convince him to come back. But then there was the sound of glass shattering, and he's no longer answering his phone," he sounded angry, and his driving proved it. Nobody had the voice to tell him to slow down though.  
The BMW was uncharacteristically quiet, there was no music blasting or bickering like usual, just the sound of breathing. The highway was dark until all of the sudden they could see flashing lights, and the quiet suddenly got silent.  
Ronan sped up and pulled a few feet behind the ambulance, they all ran out the car. In front of the ambulance the Camaro looked absolutely mangled, the windows were shattered and the whole right side was crushed like a tin can.  
"Gansey, where's Gansey?" Blue asked hysterically, looking around.  
Adam pointed up on the ambulance there was a stretcher and a silhouette of a person could be seen.  
Blue started to run over, but Ronan stopped her,"Stay back. Whatever you see will stay with you," he explained harshly, before letting go of Blue and walking up himself.  
The paramedics barely looked up from what they were doing before informing him,"You kids can't be here."  
Ronan ignored the paramedic and climbed onto the ambulance, he looked down to what he knew what he was going to see. Gansey laid there still soaking wet, a big gash on his head, and there was no sign of a rising and falling chest. "He isn't alive is he?" Ronan asked aggressively.  
The paramedic looked up his eyes softened once he saw Ronan's face, it was the opposite of anger it was just full of pain,"I'm sorry, kid, he was dead when we got here," the paramedic informed.  
Ronan nodded softly before getting off the ambulance,Adam and Blue looked at him hopefully, Ronan just shook his head. Adam went to hug Blue, and Ronan knew he was going to eventually be angry at them, but right now they were his family and they deserved to grieve.  
*a few weeks later*  
Everybody was watching him, they were waiting for him to lose it, just like he had when his Dad had died. The dog no longer had a leash, everybody was just waiting to see which one of them he would bite first. Adam and Blue were especially aware around him, but the attack never came. There were no burning fires, street races, hell he hadn't even had much more that a bottle of beer. He was still staying at Monmouth, Noah was still there, and Adam and Blue constantly rotated being there as often as they could without irritating Ronan. 

Then the bite came, but it wasn't toward anybody. Looking back at it Ronan couldn't pinpoint what caused it, all he knew was that one second he was doing alright, but then the next one he had a complete freak out. He doesn't even remember much of it, it was like he had a momentary black out and then he woke up. All of Gansey's things were on the floor, and half of little Henrietta had been crushed.  
"Fuck, no, please no," Ronan babbled while trying to fix the little town. Nino's had been crushed along with most of that street. Everything kept falling down when he tried to readjust it,"no, no,no he'll kill me," Ronan continued a steady stream of rambling.  
"Ronan," Noah said softly,"Everything okay?" He bent down to meet Ronan's eyes. They were wild and panicked almost animalistic.  
"Noah, you have to help me fix it or else he'll kill me," Ronan pleaded, still trying to get Nino's to stand up.  
"Who will kill you, Ronan?" Noah asked concernedly.  
"Gansey will kill me,Noah," Ronan replied angrily.  
Noah gasped before disappearing,"Noah, don't leave," Ronan begged towards the empty factory. When Noah didn't reappear Ronan continued to rebuild little Nino's, he finally got it to stand up when footsteps were coming from the stairs. "Good, Parrish you're here. Help me fix Henrietta before Gansey comes back and kills me," Ronan demanded.  
"It's not Adam, Ronan," a familiar voice informed him.  
"Declan, what're you doing here?" Ronan asked confused, his voice lacked the hostile edge it normally had.  
Declan finished walking up the stairs, saw Ronan and the mess in the room. It was all too familiar of a scene. He sat down beside Ronan, and fixed a street lamp,"Noah told me you said Gansey was going to kill you," Declan explained softly.  
Ronan nodded,"I accidentally crushed part of little Henrietta," he explained.  
Declan looked at him, and saw confusion in Ronan's eyes,"Yes, you did but Gansey is gone Ronan. He's been dead for three weeks now," Declan reminded him softly.  
Ronan blinked a few times, and the confusion went away, all that was there now was sadness,"Yeah, yeah you're right," Ronan said, his voice wobbling.  
Declan felt almost guilty for reminding him, but he had to it wasn't healthy for Ronan to be this calm.  
"Hey, want to go for a ride, we can go to Nino's or something,"Declan suggested, it wasn't healthy for Ronan to be here all the time. Ronan nodded softly.  
The drive there was relatively quiet, Declan pretended to not notice the occasional stray tear that would fall, and Ronan pretended not to notice his tears falling either.  
When they got to Nino's Ronan finally spoke,"We should've invited Matthew, would've been a family dinner with no fights," he joked.  
Declan gave a small smile to that before telling Ronan,"Matthew is on a weekend Road-trip with a few of his friends." Ronan stiffened at that,"Don't worry they're all good kids, and they have like a professional driver with them," Declan comforted him. Ronan nodded relaxing a bit again. 

"Welcome to Nino's, what would you like to-oh you're one of Blue's guys hold up. Blue your friends are here!" The waitress shouted,"Blue came from the kitchen and her jaw dropped Ronan and Declan sitting at the same table not fighting.  
"Welcome to Nino's what would you like to drink?" Blue asked, already knowing Ronan's answer.  
"Coke, please" Declan ordered, Blue raised an eyebrow before heading towards the soda machine.  
"Two cokes, are you guys ready to order?" Blue asked setting down the drinks.  
"Can we get a half pepperoni half sausage?" Declan ordered.  
"Blue, can you put avocados on half of the sausage?" Ronan requested softly.  
Blue's eyes widened and started to water, but she nodded and went off to the kitchen and went to other tables.  
"Gansey,liked avocado pizza," Ronan explained.  
Declan nodded softly,"You know Ronan if you want you can get a dorm back at school," Declan suggested.  
"I can't leave Noah all alone, I'm going to see if maybe I can get Adam to move in. He wouldn't have to pay rent since it's already payed off," Ronan explained, though he was doubtful on Adam agreeing.  
Declan nodded understandingly,"I've noticed you've started going to school more, and I want to thank you for that," Declan said uncertainly.  
Ronan smirked at his nervousness,"Well Gansey won't be able to bail me out anymore so I figured I can pull myself through school until I graduate," Ronan said sounding more like hisself.  
Declan was interrupted by the pizza coming out, and they didn't say much until after they were done eating, all was gone besides one slice of the avocado sausage. Declan didn't mention anything about that.  
"So, Declan, do you still like chocolate cake?" Ronan asked out of the blue.  
Declan looked at him confused, until he remembered when they were a lot younger they had both fought over the last piece of chocolate cake. Declan burst out laughing,"How'd you even remember that you were like 8?"  
Ronan smiled sadly,"Childhood memories can take you by surprise sometimes," he said finally.  
Declan laughed, leaving a tip on the table and going to pay the check. Ronan followed closely behind leaving a tip on the table too.  
They got into the car when Declan asked,"Anywhere specific you want to go?"  
Ronan shook his head,"I've got no place to be, so anywheres fine with me," he said not quite wanting this moment to end.  
Maybe it takes the loss of a made brother to remake the bonds with his own brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to kill of Gansey in a non fantastical way, but then Broterly Feels Happened so yeah. Thank you for reading.


End file.
